


Pyre

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco's heat moves through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts).



> Written for the "Eros" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

Basco's mouth is hot around his dick. Tongue working the underside like he talks, sweeping gestures, elongated syllables, drawing him toward the back of his throat. There's the light scrape of teeth and fingers wrapped steadily. Marvelous slams the flat of his palm against the headboard, hips jerking hard.

A stream of curses spill from his mouth when Basco slides off him, his dick popping from between those swollen lips. He writhes on the bed, almost kicking Basco out of frustration. Basco doesn't make him wait long, mouth returning to him, though this time to bite at his hip, suck a stinging mark into the skin.

Kisses move up his chest, a too warm tongue circling each nipple before another love bruise is left on his collarbone. Marvelous growls, grabbing at Basco's curls and yanking his head up.

His kiss tastes like capsaicin and soot. Marvelous' cheeks flush from the heat of it, growling into a mouth that knows how to roar right back.

When Basco thrusts into him, head to hilt in one forward motion of his hips, Marvelous feels a wild fire inside his chest. He grins, he laughs. He kisses Basco until both their lips are red.


End file.
